


As the Seasons Pass

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akiyama Nobutomo Belongs to @judasetcetera, Drabble, Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, Reflection, Severina's September 2019 Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: For the first time, Tenkai is able to appreciate the simpler details of life.
Relationships: Tenkai/Akiyama Nobutomo (OC), Tenkai/OC
Kudos: 1





	As the Seasons Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judasetcetera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judasetcetera/gifts).



> Akiyama Nobutomo is a historically based OC belonging to @judasetcetera. This was written for Judas as a request for the month of September 2019.

The leaves had turned and not much else had, Nobutomo thought. Lord Shingen was still sick. Sanada, for some godforsaken unknown reason, had been given control. The world had practically fallen into complete chaos and entropy reigned high, after the power vacuum left by the death of Nobunaga. Perhaps the _only_ good thing to come out of this at all was standing less than a foot to his right and went by the name of Tenkai. 

Almost instinctively, as if he could read Nobutomo’s thoughts, Tenkai reached a hand out towards his own wordlessly and Nobutomo grasped onto his wrist, marveling silently. Years ago when he went under another, far more feared name, he would not have done that. Even a _month_ ago he would not have done that. But this was what it meant to be human – not in place of, but in spite of everything else.

“Is this the first you’ve seen of Ina just before the winter?” 

Wordlessly, Tenkai nodded. It was the first time he had stayed _anywhere_ for a long period of time, and even when he had his former name he had not taken the time to observe his more benign surroundings. Everything was about battle and war and bloodshed in one way or another. The gorier aspects of living in a period of constant war hadn’t vanished, of course, but now he understood that being human meant _in addition to_ rather than _instead of,_ when it came to most things.

The leaves, now all shades of orange and crimson, were falling gradually with each passing gust of wind. A few had somehow gotten themselves stuck in Tenkai’s hair. Nobutomo reached over and gently extracted one of them before releasing it to the wind again, and the both of them watched, following its path with their eyes as it fluttered further and further away.

Tenkai braced himself preemptively against the surge of restless energy that would usually come up from within him right around now – he’d always been like that as long as he could remember. Standing in one position for too long, doing the same thing one time too many, tedium would always be his downfall no matter how miniscule in scale it was. 

That wasn’t the case this time.

Nobutomo sat down on the grass and Tenkai, without thinking, went down with him. The hill was gently sloped, but just enough so that leaning his weight against Nobutomo’s shoulder felt natural, and he did so without a thought. Neither of them said a word – they weren’t very _good_ with words, for one, but more importantly, they did not want to break whatever precarious spell has been cast over them, whatever had removed the chaos and the overbearing panic for just this moment. 

Maybe stagnation would have been more tolerable if it was like this more often, Tenkai thought. Was that part of being human, slowing down? He’d not wanted to before, and he still didn’t want to now. 

As if he could sense Tenkai’s thoughts, Nobutomo gave his hand the smallest of squeezes, and there they sat, reassured in their silence. Tenkai could get used to this, he decided.


End file.
